1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for repairing tissue.
2. Related Art
Arthroscopic procedures often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place. The anchors may be of a one-piece design or may be of a multiple piece design. These anchors may be made from a material that allows the anchor to be absorbed by the body over time. However, suture anchors made from such absorbable material may not allow for the tissue to be held securely against the bone during the degradation of the anchor, thereby not allowing for reattachment of the tissue to the bone. In addition, these anchors don't allow for enough surface contact between the anchor and the device used to insert the anchor into bone, thereby reducing the ability of the user from applying a high amount of torque to the anchor. As a result, the user is forced to create a hole in the bone prior to insertion of the anchor, thereby adding procedural steps and time to the surgery.